Field
The present invention relates to a valve control apparatus and a valve control method.
Related Art
A gas supply system that supplies a reaction gas to a fuel cell includes a valve which adjusts the pressure of the reaction gas supplied to the fuel cell and a valve control device which controls the valve. JP2000-163134A discloses that a valve effective cross-sectional area previously recorded as map data is used to control the amount of reaction gas that flows.